le voyage de wolverine
by nia1988
Summary: après la bataille qui a couté la vie a jean, scott et le professeur xavier, logan a besoin de changer d'aire donc il prend la route pour quelque temps et va recontrer quelqu'un qui va changer quelque peu sa vie. les apparence son parfois trompeuse.


_salut tout le monde _

_tout d'abord les personnage des x-men ne m'appartien pas seulement le personnage de tania m'appartien_

_je vous ecrit ce petit mot pour vous expliquer le contexte de ma fanfiction . dans le dvd du troisième volet de la trilogie de x-men nous pouvons retrouver des scènes supprimées et des scènes alternative et il ya une scene ou wolverine(logan) retourne en alberta au canada dans le bars ou malicia le voit pour la première fois . Il est accueillis par le propriétaire avec une fusil de chasse. loll . donc ma fanfiction se situe apres le troisième film. scott. le professeur xavier et jean sont morts, mais a la seul différence que malicia a changer d'idée a la dernière minute et n'a pas eu l'injection qui pouvait la guérire._

Cela faisait 2 mois que jean, scott et le professeur était mort. Logan était rester 1 mois a l'école pour aider Tornade qui etait devenue la responsable. Quand tout était parfait pour les élèves et Tornade, Logan, égale a lui même, décida de partir. Après avoir dit aurevoir a Tornade et aux autres élèves, Logan alla dire aurevoir a la personne qui était la plus importante pour lui à l'école: malicia.

logan était devant la porte de la chambre a malicia et frappa:

**Logan: **Malicia c'est moi, Logan. je peux rentré? dit-il

**Malicia: **Oui. tu peux rentrer. Salut, lui dit-elle avec un superbe sourire.

**L:** salut gamine. dit -il avec un sourire forcé qui malicia ne manqua pas de voir.

**M: **Logan, qu'est-ce qui ne vas demanda t-elle en croisant les bras. tu part encore une fois c'est sa. parce que la dernière fois que tu avais c'est yeux la, c'est quand tu est parti pour retrouver ton passé.dit-elle en perdant son sourire. Tu vas partir pour combien de temps cette demanda -telle

**L:** Je n'en sais rien j'ai vraiment besoin de changer d'aire. j'ai toujours l'impression de voir jean et je ne me sens pas capable d'endurer sa encore -il en la regardant dans les yeux.

**M:** D'accord, mais cette fois si, écrit moi pour que je puisse savoir si tu es encore en vie et que tu vas bien, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

**L: **Promis gamine. tu c'est tu vas etre la seul qui vas me manquer ici. lui dit il en la prenant dans ses bras tout en faisant attention pour pas avoir de contacte peau a peau.

**M: **toi aussi tu vas me manquer, dit-elle en resserrant plus fort l'étreinte.

**L:** Aurevoir Malicia. fait attention a toi. lui dit-il en sortant de la chambre de la jeune femme.

**M:**Aurevoir Logan, toi aussi fait attention a toi. dit-elle en le regardant sortir.

Cela faisait trois semaine que Logan était parti de l'école et comme prévue a chaque fois qu'il le peut il écrivait a malicia comme il l'avait s'ennuyait d'elle mais il ne pouvait pas remettre les pied a l'école sans pensé a jean et cela le faisait souffrir plus que tout. tout en pensant a sa il ce retrouva devant un bar qui lui semblait famillier.

Logan rentra dans le bar ou des souvenir de bagarre qui lui avait value beaucoup d'argent refit surface mais le décore avait quelque peut changer . Plus de cage de combat, plus de soulont qui est endormi apres avoir trop bu et tout etait plus propre que dans ses souvenirs. Tout a coup, il vit un fusil braqué sur lui.

**le proriétaire:** Pourquoi est-tu revenu ici toi? dit -il

**Logan:** Pour une bière!! dit-il en regardant encore autour de lui

**P:** On est fermé. dit-il fermement

**Une jeune femme:** Non , nous ne sommes pas fermé dit- elle en regardant logan. Et peut-tu me dire pourquoi tu pointe un fusil vers un de nos clients sam?

**P:** Ce n'est pas un client c'est un monstre! dit -il en regardant la jeune femme

**JF**: Mais de quoi tu parle? dit-elle en prenant le fusil des main de sont grand-pere

**P:**C'est homme est un mutant! dit- il

**JF:** Et alors, quest-ce que sa change, c'est un etre humain comme nous avec des pouvoirs c'est tout, Il mange comme nous, il dort comme nous et je suis sur qu'il nous veux aucune mal. n'est-ce pas? demande t-elle en regardant Logan.

**L:**Non m'dame. dit-il en la regardant attentivement.

Logan resta sans voit, il ne l'avait jamais vu quand il venait se battre. Elle etait très belle. Elle devait etre agée d'une vingtaine d'année. Elle avait le cheveux auburne avec une coupe dégradé. les yeux brun noisette. Elle était habiller d'un jean foncé avec une chemise carroté a grande manche replier jusqu'au coude.

**JF:**Bon tu voit, tu paniquait pour -tu aller en arriere la commende de boisson est arrivé et ils ont besoin de ta -elle en regardant son grand-pere avec un sourire. je suis désolé pour l'atitude de mon grand-pere, il est encore dans l'abiance de sa salle de combat horrible. Si je n'était pas arrivé il aurait mit la clé sous la porte. Que puis-je vous servir?

**L:**Je te prendrais une biere!

**JF:**D'accord, donc si tu veux qu'on ce tutois on pourrait commencer par ce présenté. moi c'est Tania dit-elle en lui donnant la main.

**L: **Logan dit-il d'un ton sec.

Entre temps il y avait eu beaucoups de clients qui étaient rentré dans le bar. Tania servait au table et sont grand-pere s'occupait du bar. Pendant ce temps, Logan regardait la jeune femme tout en étant intrigué par la facon dont elle avait réagis quand son grand-père lui avait dit qu'il etait mutant. Ele n'avait pas eu peur et même durant la soiré quand elle croisait le regard de logan elle lui souriait. Ce qui ne faisait pas plaisir a son grand-père qui le regardait avec un regard meurtrier. Un peut plus tard durant la soiré Tania ce fit accosté par un client bourré.

**CB:** hey ma jolie, sa te dirait de t'amuser avec moi après ton chiffre. dit-il en riant avec c'est amis

**T:** Bob, même si tu était le dernier homme sur terre, je ne m'amuserait avec toi. Et de toute façon je ne croit pas que ta femme aimerais te voir t'amuser comme tu dit avec une autre.

**B:**On n'est pas obliger de lui dire, ah allé te va voir tu vas aimer, dit-il en la prennant par la taille

**T:** Je croit pas non. lui dit -elle et lui donnant un coup petit coup dans le ventre.

**B:** Dommage je donnerait tout pour prendre ce p'tit cul dans mais mains. dit-il en lui pincent une fesse.

**L:** La jolie jeune femme ta dit non, quest'ce que tu ne comprend pas dans ce mot. dit-il en lui tordant le bras dans le dos.

**B: **Hey tu me fait mal , tu vas me casser le bras. dit-l en criant de douleur.

**L:** Dit tes excuse a cette gentille jeune femme. dit-il toujours en lui tordant le bras.

**T: **c'est beau logan vous pouvez le laisser, il est toujours comme sa quand il a bus se n'est pas la première fois. lui dit-elle en essayant de libérer Bob des mains de son preux chevalier

**L:** tres bien. dit-il

**T: **Maintenant bob tu rentre chez toi je t'appele un taxi.

Quand l'heure de la fermeture arriva, logan etait toujours la. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il devait rester pour une raison quelqu'onque et surtout le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ou il allait passer le nuit.

**Sam:** Je sais que nous n'avons jamais eu une bonne relation tous les deux mais ce que tu as fait pour ma petite fille tout a leur c'est très apprécié, il va peut-etre comprendre maintenant, lui dit-il avec un sourir forcé.

**L:**ce n'est rien, ce que j'aime le moins cest qu'on touche a des personne contre leurs velontés. Mais pourquoi Tania ne pas réagis, je sais pas moi , lui donnée un claque ou un coup de poing. dit-il avec un sourire tout aussi forcé que son interlocuteur.

**S:** je ne sais pas, elle est comme sa, elle voit le bon coté de toutes les personnes qu'elle recontre. elle est comme ca et je l'aime pour sa , mais elle me tombe sur les nerfs pour sa aussi. dit-il avec une sourire sincère et pensant a sa petite-fille.

**L:** Je vois c'est pour sa qu'elle ne pas mal réagis quand tu lui a dit que j'était un mutant. dit -il en souriant lui aussi.

**T: **oui, -elle Vous savez tous les deux que ce n'est pas gentil de parler dans le dos des -elle toute souriante. Dite Logan vous savez ou dormir ce soir? lui demanda t-elle

**L:** Non, pas du tout, pourquoi? demanda t-il intrigé

**T:** bein parce que tu est encore ici et que le bar est fermé.dit-elle avec un sourir en coin. haha, si tu verrais ta tête , je te niaise un peu. tu na qu'a t'installer en haut pour le temps de ton séjour -elle.

**S:**Tania, tu n'est pas sérieuse? dit-il affolé

**T:** Si très sérieuse, tu as dit que celui qui serait capable de me débarasser de bob serait le bienvenue ici et bien lui il a été capable de me débarasser de lui donc il est le -elle avec un sourire qui ferait fondre n'inporte qui.

**L: **tu c'est tania je ne sais pas combien de temps que je vais rester dans les parages, je doit me trouver de l'argent pour l'essence et pour mon voyage je n'est plus un rond et de toute façon je croit pas que cela serait une bonne idée. dit-il en regerdant sam du coin de l'oeil. Et comme je te l'ai dit je n'est pas d'argent pour dédomager ton grand-pere pour son hospitalité dit-il toujours en regardant sam.

**S:** tu vois il ne veut pas rester, donc lâche le. dit-il sèchement.

**T:** Non, ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas c'est qu'il voit que tu ne veux pas de lui -elle aussi sèchement que son grand-pere. en ce retournant vers logan; Ne fait pas attention a son caractère de cochon, j'ai une solution a ton problème et toi tu n'a rien a dire dit -elle en ce retournant vers son grand-pere. Tu pourrait traviller ici pendant quelque temps, comme sa tu pourrait ramasser de l'argent pour le reste de ton voyage et vu que tu travaillerais ici tu n'aurait pas a payer ta chambre.

**S:** M'EST TU N'EST PAS SÉRIEUSE LÀ. IL N'EN N'EST PAS QUESTION TU M'ENTEND!!! hurla t-il avec autorité

**T: **Hey oh, calme toi ou tu vas encore nous faire une crise cardiaque si sa continue et tu c'est tres bien que nous avons besoin d'un coup de main avec le nombre de soulons qui me font des avances et que tu n'est plus cabable de leur donner une bonne raclé. Il serait le -elle d'un ton tout aussi autoritaire mais sans les cris. S'il te plait grand-pere, j'en est assez de me faire pincer les fesses a chaque soir. et cela te donnerait un coup main non. dit elle plus calmement.

**S:**D'accord, mais toi, tu n'a pas interrest a faire de sienne.

**L: **Ne vous en faite pas et je ne resteré pas longtemps juste le temps de me ramasser de l'argent pour -il en regardant sam dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était sincère.

**T:**Bon c'est réglé, suit-moi je vais te montrer ta -elle et allant vers l'escalier dans le fond du bar et monta

Logan prit son sac et la suivi. Il n'en revenais pas de la gentillesse de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas de tout peur de lui, peur le sentiment que tout le monde avait quand il le rencontrait. Même, elle avait confiance en lui sans quelle ne le connaisse vraiment. Rendu au deuxième étage, elle ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une jolie petit appartement qui était très chaleureux. Il y avait des photos ou tania était entourée de différente personnes , mais il y en avait une qui était beaucoup plus grande que les autres, il y avait trois personne dessus, une jeune fille qui semblait etre Tania et deux autres personnes qui etait plus vieux qu'elle. Tout en regardant la photo tania prit la parole:

**T:** Ce sont mes parents. dit- elle avec de la tristesse dans la voix

**L:** Ils sont l'aire très gentils. dit-il

**T: **Ils l'étaient, ils sont mort il y a un an. dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

**L:**Je ... Je suis désolé, dit -il en regrettant ce qu'il venait de dire.

**T: **Ce n'est rien tu ne pouvais pas savoir. dit-elle avec un demi-sourire et en essuyant la larmes qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Viens je vais te montrer ta -elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Elle ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une chambre pas très grande mais tres chaleureuse. Logan rentra et s'instala sur le matela. En plus d'avoir une chambre chaleureuse et elle était comfortable. Il allait aimé le temps passé ici.

**T: **Je vais te laisser t'installer, pour les toilettes c'est la première porte et la deuxieme c'est ma chambre, donc si il y a quoi que ce soit tu n'a qu'a frapper. je vais etre dans ma chambre. lui dit-elle avec un très beau sourire.

**L: **Et ton grand-pere, ou est sa chambre. demanda t-il curieux

**T: **Il n'habite pas ici il vit dans la roulotte a côté du mais parent son mort je n'avait plus que lui comme famille mais sa roulotte etait trop petite pour deux personnes donc il y avait plusieurs petites pièces ici donc il a fait détruire plusieurs murs pour me faire un salon et une cuisine, parce que d'après lui j'était assez vieile pour vivre seul et que j'avais besoin d'intimité donc voila pourquoi j'habite seul -elle

C'est a ce moment là que logan comprit pourquoi sam avait réagis comme ca. Non seulment sa petite fille donnait un toit un pure étranger mais qui plus est un mutant. et elle vivait toute seule.

**T:** Je vais te laisser, bonne nuit -elle en tournant les talons, ah et merci pour se soir

**L:** Derien si je peux servir dit-il avec un sourire en coin .Merci tania, et bonne nuit aussi. dit-il en se demmandant pourquoi elle avait autant confiance en lui pour lui offrire un toit.

Elle lui souris et parti. quand elle fut sorti Logan s'installa et apres il se mit a écrire a malicia sa soiré plus ou moin bizarre.

Pendant ce temps Tania alla dans sa chambre et regarda une photo de ses parents et eu les larme au yeux et repensa a la façon dont son grand-pere avait réagis quand logan était rentré dna le bar.

**T:** Oh maman,papa si seulement je pouvait dire a grand-pere pourquoi je fait autant confiance a logan et lui dire ce que j'ai vu quand il est rentré...mais il ne m'aimerait plus je ne serait plus sa petite-fille oh je vous en prit aider-moi...

a suivre.


End file.
